Manual loading of cartridges in ammunition magazines in general, and in rifle magazines in particular, is time consuming and painful for the fingers. In addition, over time, the conventional loading method causes deformation of the lips of the magazine which, in turn, can cause problems feeding cartridges from the magazine into the chamber of the firearm.
There are known several devices for aiding the loading of cartridges into magazines. Many of these devices include cover elements adapted to be mounted on a magazine for manual motion relative to the magazine to depress the cartridges in the magazine and make space for an added cartridge.
Others provide insertion of the magazine from the side of the device, without means for retaining the magazine other than the user's hand, or include complex levers with cams for rotational motion.
Accordingly, there is a long felt need for a relatively simple but comfortable loading device for use with an ammunition magazine, and it would be very desirable to have such a device which can be built-in in the magazine.